


Good Night and Good Morning Texts

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Random good night texting and good morning between Sonny and Raf...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good nighy texts #4
> 
> About subtlety...

`


End file.
